User talk:Birchfeather
Welcome Hey Brichfeather. Welcome to WW (Warriors Wikia). I'm really glad you could join. There are lots of things to do on here including edititing the pages and making Chararts. To make Chararts join PCA (Project Character Art) and you can makepictures of cats that come form the books. Just ask if you want any more help and stuff. Remember, if you leave a a message on a page, sign off with four ~ or click on the signature button at the top of the edit page. Please sign my user page! Once again, welcome! Also. here is a Charart of Birchfeather. I didn't know what colours to use so I improvised: Hope you like it. [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawnstorm' ]]11:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 13:03, March 1, 2010 (UTC) awh! haha, she is cute haha, but she was a black cat with white paws haha, but she will do :D Also, how would you make a name thing like yours? They are really cool. :D haha, and thanks for telling me about this site. Its really awesome and I cant believe I haven't heard of it before. haha thanks again! Birchfeather 23:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC)Birchfeather I will make you a siigie later and Birchfeather. Leave a message on my talk page if you wan t something done. [[User:Fawnstorm|'Fawny' ]]11:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 12:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) will do :D hahaBirchfeather 23:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Birchfeather Redone Birchfeather: : Is this what you wanted? XD! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 14:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) she is perfect :D Haha, Thank you sooo much!Birchfeather 17:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Birchfeather Siggie! I made you a siggie! Birchfeather☽ If you want anything changed (ie: the colour, the font, the text, and if you want a miniature picture of Birchfeather on the end of your siggy) then leave a message on my talk page. To get your signature... 1.Click edit at the top of this page 2.Copy the code for the signature on the message named "Siggie!", where I gave you the siggy. If it isn't in code form, click "source" in the top right corner of the edit page. 3.Go to the top of the page where it says: "my Home" "my talk" "watchlist" and "more" 4.click on more and click on "preferences" 5.Go down to signature 6.Paste the siggy on the box 7.Click on the box where it says Custom signature 8.Click save and you're done Please leave me a message if your stuck! ;D ☼ Misty ☼Here comes the summer... 08:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Sorry it has been so long since I left you a message! You know I said about that Roleplay site? Well I am making it! There are four Clans: MistClan: Lead by me! LeafClan: Lead by Misty EmberClan: Lead by Frosty DustClan: Lead by you if you want to! Just leave a message on my talk page if you want to be the leader of DustClan. You need to join Project Character Art! Do do so: #Scroll over Community on the side bar.Then scroll over Community Projects. #Then Click on Project Character Art. #At the top of the page click on Disscusion. #Scroll right down to the bottom (might take some time) #Click on Leave New Message that is on the very bottom of the page. #As the title put 'Can I join?' #Then in the message bit put who you and ask if you can join. Tell me when you have jined and I can take you from there. XD! FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 17:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Dustclan Your article-Dustclan has been sugested for deletion. This is because it is not really relevent. Cla 14:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :P Can you please send me a full description of your leader? DustClan? FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 16:10, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's great Birchfeather! Just remeber to sign off with four ~ or click the signiture button at the top of the page! Seeing as you are now a member of project Charact Art you need to make a Charact! I thought you might like to try Russetfur as a warrior. Follow the tutorials (Nistyheart's is quite good and when your done you can post it up. Just remember not to put it up if there are already 35 images up. If there are some dissusions then you can put it up, if in theory there are still 35 IMAGES up then you can't. Just leave me a message if you are confused. Use can use Pixlr or GIMP to do her/him/charats. FawnstormThe Dark Forest are rising... 09:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Stranger Can you fill out the following form so there are no question marks? Like your cats description and personality. Giver it back to me when you have at least one Senior&Young Warrior, Queen and kits. e.tc. Not elders though. Ask around and get peoples desription and personaity. Thanks FawnstormNever miss a beat.. 18:34, April 5, 2010 (UTC) DustClan ''' '''Leader: '''Birchfeather '''Deputy:??? Medicine Cat: '??? '''Senior Warriors: '??? 'Young Warriors: '??? 'Apprentices: '??? 'Queens: '''Echoheart (???) '''Elders: '??? Rp Of course! I'll be the deputy named Silverclaw(She-cat),a senior warrior named Goldenface(She-cat) and an apprentice named Bluepaw(she-cat). Thanks! [[User:Snickers20|'''Snickers]] 19:12, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Bluepaw is Goldenface's apprentice.